The NeverEnding Story
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: ONESHOT very long oneshot , co-authored and full of randomness and fluff. All england wanted to do was drink his tea, that was until a couple people showed up drunk at his house France and America and well things just started to get weird from there.


**Ok so this story was co-authored, and written at about one in the morning until three in the morning so yeah, my friend sarah wrote this with me so if we skip around a lot with names or if the punctuation isnt correct and all that crap just exit out if it's gunna bother you.**

**Anyways on with our randomness**

**Pairings: USUK, ScotlandxIreland, SuFin, GerIta, and a little "threeway" with PolandxScotlandxIreland**

One day Iggy decided to have his afternoon tea. But on the way to his kitchen he was interrupted by an extremely drunken Francis, who staggered with each step.

"Good-aye ya –"*burp* "British wanker." Francis stuttered.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" "Too many hours at the bar and on the corner have driven you completely bonkers." Arthur scoffed huffily.

"You," Francis hiccupped. "You don't need to know what I do on that corner, you, you just want my women!"

"Then why are you wearing a maiden's outfit with lipstick and makeup staining your daft face?" Iggy inquired.

"Cuz I can yah idiot!" Francis slurred.

"Hey dudes," Alfred burst in, drunk as well. "What is going on?"

"Oh lord." Arthur face palmed.

"YOUR MOM!" Francis shouted childishly.

"I'M AWESOME GUISE." Prussia says as he suddenly pops up behind Iggy.

'Where'd you come from?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I came from," Prussia pointed downwards. "Your basement!"

"Dude…" Alfred hiccupped and draped his arm over Arthur.

"You're drunk." Arthur sighed.

"You're sexy…" Alfred smiled and swayed from side to side.

*Suddenly a wild Feliciano and Ludwig appear*

"Vould you get off mein back, you hopeless idiot." Ludwig sighed.

"Veeeeee-, but piggy-backing is so much fun and walking so much has made me so exhausted!" Italy merely pouted.

Alfred winked and walked back over towards France the Gay Street Corner Prostitute.

Alfred hiccupped again.

"I thought I raised you better?" Arthur sighed.

"You didn't raise me you idiot, you know who did that," Alfred snickered. "MY MOM!"

"You don't have a mom…" Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"I, I don't," Alfred said. "Well…sucks for her, not knowing the hero and all…"

Alfred tried to high five Francis but both of them missed and ended up face-fiving each other. Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Why me…" Arthur asked himself.

Alfred started to look a little green.

"Uh," he said. "Be right back…."

He then ran outside and didn't come back.

"Oh lord…" Arthur said.

"Well too much alcohol can do that to a boy non," Francis laughed. "I mean take me for instance?"

"With that getup," Arthur smirked. "You hardly qualify as a man."

"Take that back!" Francis wailed.

"It's the truth," Arthur said. "You can't handle it, you get outta dodge."

"I'm not from dodge," Francis said. "I'm from Paris…"

"Oh bullocks," Arthur sighed. "Why do I bother with drunks?"

"Hey laddie," Scotland walked in. "Look who's talking, take a look in the mirror pal!"

"Oh god it's you." Arthur sighed again.

"Yeh ye wee caterpillar," Scotland blew cigarette smoke into the air. "It's me, come to join your pow wow."

Eily (Ireland) comes up behind Scotland, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aw ye lads crazy jus' standin' 'round 'ere." "Git some common sense inter yer wee heads, and get off the corner Francis!" "Bloody gay savages 'ill tear ya up."

"Erm, how would you know..?" Arthur accused with a cocked brow.

"HEY, Ireland's been in a- um, low economic situation time again!" Eily responded, face reddening.

"I'm sure it has," Allistor rolled his eyes. "Since he broke up with that one really hot chick, the man's been blubbering like a damn baby!"

"Speak for yerself," Eily shot back. "When you broke up with that one girl, England, little bro was patting yer back and consoling yer wimpy ass till the cows came home!"

"You," Allistor's face was redder than his hair. "That was supposed to stay between us!"

"Will you two shut up?" Arthur broke in between then argument.

"I'm back!" Alfred smiled and smiled a peace sign.

"Oh joy." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here, eh Feliciano?" Ludwig chuckled softly.

"Oi vey!" Francis shouted, "Wait up for me." he giggled as he ran after them.

"Ahhhhhh no Luddy, make him leave pleeeease, veee~!" Feliciano cried.

"Oh so you two can have sexy times together..?" Alfred snickered, "I mean, practice battle strategy, of course."

"With their erected swords, am I right?" Iggy couldn't help but chime in the taunting.

"Hey-! V-vhat are you guys t-talking about!" Ludwig stammered, blushing maddeningly.

"Oh you know…." Alfred winked.

Ludwig dragged Feliciano out the door and away.

"Hey Iggy," Alfred slurred. "Wanna erect our swords?"

"What," Arthur exclaimed. "No of course not!"

Arthur blushed.

"Ha you're blushing," Alfred teased. "Don't worry I won't laugh, since I'm sure I'm bigger."

"What," Arthur knew his pride had been challenged. "You dare to question the size of Big Ben when I've seen maps of Florida you git, you laugh at me, you're smaller then me any day!"

Alfred blushed of embarrassment, he knew Arthur was right.

"Ok fine I admit it I'm smaller," Alfred said. "But I'm sure you can attest to the fact that I'm sure I'm better in bed."

"It's the motion of ocean, not the size of the wave, as they say." Francis whispered seductively in Arthur's ear while pursing his lips in a seemingly and obviously flamboyant matter.

"Where'd you come from?" Arthur yelled.

Francis "ohhonhoned" and left the premises.

"I'll tell you one thing," Alfred slurred again. "You being in my awesome presence is causing "Global Warming" if you know what I mean?"

"You and your freak weather." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It'll be snowing in Florida soon enough if you continue with this talk…." Alfred wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"You're vulgar." Arthur replied.

"Well it always rains in England doesn't it," Alfred asked. "You know?"

"Shut up!" Arthur exclaimed.

"If yee two are done with yer bedroom talk," Allistor sighed. "We're still in the room, ya know?"

"Oh crap," Arthur blushed. "Please Scotland I assure you, it's not what it looks like, he's just drunk!"

"**Ohhhhhh**, it's _exactly_ what it looks like." Alfred teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Admit it brother," Scotland laughed. "You're totally gay for the US of A."

"No way," Arthur exclaimed. "I am not gay and why would I like this bloody git!"

"Oh come on now brother," Scotland laughed. "We know what you do at night!"

"Are you calling me a wanker!" Arthur exclaimed.

"It's not name calling if it's based on truth!" Scotland yelled back.

With steam coming out of his ears, Iggy marched into his kitchen and yelled, "I'm making pastries if any of you humping goats want any!"

Suddenly Poland enters the Iggy household uninvited (just like everyone else) …. Wearing a frilly, pink, poofy dress with stockings.

"Like, I heard you were, like having a sleepover and baking pastries!" he screamed, his dress twirling as he swayed.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL HOLY THINGS ARE YOU F***ING WEARING!" Iggy exclaimed. "And no, there's no sleepover!"

"Wah, you whore." Poland replied indifferently, "Everybody get your sleepwear, Iggy's hosting a sleepover."

"Oh, what fun, can we share our own bed Arthur?" Alfred said with showing eagerness.

"You shut up, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Arthur yelled. "I could easily take advantage of you at any moment tonight and you wouldn't know a thing, I'd make you hurt for weeks!"

"See what'd I say," Scotland whispered. "He's totally been in the closet his whole life."

"You idiots shut up," Arthur exclaimed. "That was a what if statement!"

"Yeah," Alfred smiled seductively. "What if…?"

Arthur blushed again, not knowing how to respond.

"Again don't expect me to nurse your hangover tomorrow." Arthur sighed.

"You know you will," Alfred smiled, and then it quickly turned into a frown. "But with your cooking I'll be puking more than I ever did tonight on alcohol!"

"You are a bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled.

"Did someone say "wanker'?" Sealand exclaimed and walked into England's house uninvited as well.

"Oh great now the kid heard you," Arthur poked Alfred's shoulder. "You drunken mess."

"Look who's talking you British Jerk of Jerks," Sealand smiled. "You're a bigger drunk and pervert than America any day!"

"You take that back," Arthur stammered. "I am not a pervert…I can't deny a drunk though."

"I know what you do at night," Sealand exclaimed. "These walls in this house are paper thin!"

Arthur's face went completely red with embarrassment.

"MMM," Alfred giggled. "Kinky…"

"Shut it!" Arthur slapped him and he backed up.

Later on, the whole crew of "friends" got together to bake pastries (Alfred distracted Iggy so the pastries wouldn't suffer and would turn out edible) and Sweden and Finland came over because they heard of the sleepover get together. (Probably from Poland texting Finland, and then Sweden stalking him the whole way to Iggy's place.)

*Ding ding* The pastries are done in the oven, so Finland bends over to pick them up.

Sweden bends over Finland, creepily whispering in his ear, "Need any help, m'wife..?" he says in a low and deep voice.

"_AHH~! Eeeee, _you s-scared me, Berwald!" squeals Tino as he doubles over, almost dropping the pastries.

"S-sorry, m'dear." "You just look so c-cute in your apron." Berwald remarked shyly as he toyed with the strings of Tinos light blue apron.

"And Sealand calls me a pervert…" Arthur whispered.

"I find that sexy." Alfred slurred.

"You shut up." Arthur jumped away.

"Ah come on Iggy," Alfred said. "You've been in the closet long enough; it's time to come out."

Alfred played with Arthur's hair a little.

"I've never been in the closet once in my life!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Then where do you get your clothes from!" Alfred giggled.

"Oh, haha, I bet you think you're so cute." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well now that you mention it…" Alfred laughed.

"How long have you been drunk exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Couple a hours now." Alfred hiccupped again.

"How is that even possible?" Arthur asked himself.

"You know," Alfred put a hand to his chin. "I don't even know…"

"Whatever," Arthur replied. "As long as you aren't stealing my liquor!"

"Wouldn't dream of it my friend," Alfred laughed again. "Although I have seen your assortment and I must say a drunk you are"

"You shut up," Arthur shouted. "You're incorrigible!"

"I know," Alfred smiled. "It's a gift."

"Well I want a receipt," Arthur said. "So I can return it."

"Your humor is bland man," Alfred laughed again. "I thought Brits were supposed to be funny!"

"I am funny," Arthur stammered. "Aren't I Scotland?"

"Don't git me involved," Allistor replied. "But I can tell yee one thing, yer definitely not the life of the party."

"What do you know," Arthur exclaimed. "You get drunker than a frog on payday every party we ever have!"

"You shut it," Allistor replied. "You git drunk too yee liar!"

"I was never denying my drunkenness at parties." Arthur said.

" '_Am I Catholic, or Protestant?'" _"_ 'I swear to drunk I'm not God.'" _Said Eily in a voice mimicking England's. "Sound like anyone 'ee know, lads?" he chuckled with delight.

"At least my whole country doesn't get hammered and blackout drunk _every holiday we celebrate_!" "I swear St. Patrick's Day is just an excuse to get your people especially drunk on that holiday!" Iggy barked stubbornly back.

Eily and Allistor scowled and darted each other looks.

"Well ya women raping, pig humping, hob knocking wanking son of a-" Allistor quickly began.

"A-HEM. To ease all of this sexual tension, I have brought some refreshments from Iggy's personal stash while you all were blabbering." Alfred interrupted. "So everybody calm yo tits."

"Mine would be bigger than his I betcha if I were a woman..." Eily scoffed.

"Oh, please." Arthur huffed.

They all drowned in rum, liquor, and whatever other alcoholic tastes they desired for a long while after, and became quite dazed and unlike their "regular" selves.

Night fell fast and the "friends" partied until they all ended up in someone's bed.

Arthur awoke to Alfred right next to him.

"Oh god," he exclaimed. "What did we do?"

"Nothing yet," Alfred said seductively. "Come on man knock me up!"

"You're still drunk," Arthur asked. "This is what I get for giving alcohol to a minor."

"Come on dude I'm nineteen," Alfred slurred and scooted closer to Iggy until he was almost spooning him. "That's plenty old."

"You make feel like a pedophile." Arthur said.

"Takes one to know one." Alfred joked.

"You realize you just called yourself a pedophile right?" Arthur scoffed.

"Oh…" Alfred said.

"Now get off of me and quit spooning me," Arthur pushed Alfred away. "What if my brother's walk in and see this?"

"Then they'll know you got laid mister." Alfred winked and pointed a thumbs up at Arthur.

Alfred rolled to the side and Arthur stared at the ceiling.

"So," Alfred whistled. "This is the part where we have sex now right?"

Arthur's eyes widened.

"No way," Arthur exclaimed. "No how, I have had sex with plenty of people thank you, you will never be on that list!"

"Ooo Iggy," Alfred snickered. "Who else has been in this bed besides me, much less your pants?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Arthur scoffed. "Now, go to sleep!"

"Can I use you as a teddy bear?" Alfred laughed.

"Of course," Arthur replied sarcastically. "Because I'm totally one of those."

"Ah thanks Britain," Alfred snuggled next to him and buried his face into his neck and hair. "You're the best!"

"Bloody bullocks," Arthur exclaimed. "This must be the Twilight Zone!"

Meanwhile, in one of Iggy's several guest chambers..

"_Nnnghh." _Finland stirred in the cool bed sheets. "_Ehhhh."_

"Are you awake finally, my sleeping angel?" Berwald said as he stroked Tino's soft cheek.

"Ehhhhh!" Tino exclaimed, almost tumbling off of the bed, entangling himself in the sheets.

"S-sorry you just looked so adorable and peaceful sleeping." Berwald said, almost inaudibly.

"How long have you been laying… _there_?" Tino murmured in a shaky voice.

"Just since you passed out due to an overdose of alcohol, you're so light that I just carried you in here and tucked you in." "I couldn't leave you on the floor like that, being so important to me and all... I have to watch over you and be protective of m'wife." Berwald as he placed a hand over his blushed face, although it was too dark to see the redness.

_That's actually... really kind. I think I may... may fall for this scary, intimidating guy. Because under that hard shell, there's a big, loving, handsome man. Oh gosh what am I even thinking? Ehhhhhhh! _

-Tino's last thoughts before giving in to his dazed sleepiness.

In the next room of Scotland's which reeked of cigarette smoke and other things England didn't even want to identify lay Scotland and another person in bed with him.

He awoke and looked over at Eily, Eily looked at him and both of them screamed.

"What the bloody…" they both said at the same time. "You tell me what happened!"

"Like hello guys." Poland popped out from under the covers and placed an arm around both of them.

"We didn't have a three way did we?" Scotland groaned.

"I should hope not." Eily said.

"Like, come on guys," Poland said. "Even if we did, it'd be fun right?"

The pair of brothers looked at one another and then at Poland.

"Get out of here!" they both yelled into his face.

"Fine," Poland pouted. "I'm like going to the couch!"

Allistor and Eily collapsed next to one another.

"God Eily," Scotland said. "I hope we didn't do anything stupid."

"Sure wish that too Allistor," Eily said. "I mean we are brothers after all…"

"Ok this has just gotten awkward," Scotland groaned and turned over. "I'm going to sleep, now don't be groping me ass or somethin when we wake up ye hear?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eily groaned as well and turned to face the wall before he and his brother both fell asleep.

_In another setting, Feliciano is being held captive by Ludwig, so as to keep him out of trouble while Germany's army is in battle against the Allies. Little did he know, Ludwig had kept his innocent hostage in a room full of his darkest secrets and pleasures. Or as he is soon to discover…_

*Feliciano was tied up in a room with Ludwig's previously hidden tapes playing on the TV*

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Ve why the dogs!" "Get offa her!" "What savage beasts!" "Poor young man!"_ "_They don't deserve this.. why Ludwig, why!"_

_Italy fought for hours to try to ignore the images on screen, but then his body gave up the fight and he fell asleep._

_Ludwig walked into the room about an hour later; he looked at Feliciano and then the TV._

"_No," Feliciano exclaimed in his sleep. "No, turn it off!"_

"_Mein gott," Ludwig exclaimed, he turned off the TV and shook Feliciano awake. "Italy, wake up, I'm sorry, I never knew zat tape was playing!"_

"_Ve Germany," Italy shook and pushed himself into Ludwig. "That was scary!"_

"_I know," Ludwig held him tight. "I know, it's my fault, it's those damn tapes…"_

"_I didn't know Germany could be so kinky ve?" Italy asked._

"_On the contrary I haven't watched those in years!" Ludwig exclaimed._

"_Then why was it playing?" Feliciano asked._

_Ludwig thought for a moment and set the Italian down._

"_Excuse me a moment," Ludwig stood up and shouted down the hallway. "Gilbert what were you doing in my room!"_

"_Well," Italy said to no one in particular. "If he must satisfy his sticky friend I don't blame him."_

Meanwhile again in the Kirkland household dawn was breaking. Arthur awoke to a little light breaking through the blinds. He held his head which was aching a little. He looked over at Alfred who opened his eyes as well, who was hugging him like a teddy bear.

"That better be your knee I'm feeling." Arthur said.

"And what if it's not?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

"You pervert," Arthur shot up from bed. "Get away from me!"

"Just kidding," Alfred laughed, then winced from the pain in his head. "It was just my knee."

"Ah not so loud," Arthur pinched his nostrils. "I'm assuming this is your first hangover?"

"First," Alfred smiled. "And it won't be the last."

"Just don't come over here anymore," Arthur said, pulling a shirt on. "I don't need to end up in bed with you again."

"Oh so we did do something last night?" Alfred asked.

Arthur groaned and threw a shoe from on the ground at Alfred.

"Ow," Alfred said. "Ok fine whatever!"

Sunlight reached through the bleak curtains overlooking the king bed in the guest chamber. Tino woke up to a surprise, Berwald's arms wrapped around him like a cocoon and legs intertwined.

"W-w-what's going on!" Tino exclaimed. "I don't seem to remember anything..."

There was grunting coming from the other person in bed and he stirred.

"Well, you were pretty intoxicated, you're most likely suffering from a hangover right at this moment, m'wife." "I'm sorry if you're not feeling well, I'll try to make you feel better." Berwald replied sheepishly.

Tino struggled with unwrapping himself from the embrace, but Berwald only hugged tighter.

"Please stay, my blond headed angel." Berwald murmured sadly.

At this, Tino blushed ferociously and hid his face, not wanting his intimidating partner to see his face.

Berwald gently grabbed his hand and held it away from his face.

He kissed Tino's soft cheek, and then reached his way to the dark red tenderness of his lover's lips.

Tino looked away but let himself be taken away in the giant arms he was embraced in.

_If only I could live in this bed and in this moment forever. _Tino thought to himself.

The light beat through another pair of blinds in Allistor's room. He groaned as he lifted his head towards it.

"Oh lord," he said. "Mornin already, god hangover central."

"Not as bad as mine I hope," Eily smiled. "Ha I betcha the others got hammered too."

"Shut up," Allistor smiled. "Hand me some Tylenol."

"Why don't you git yer sorry ass outta bed and git it yerself," Eily smacked Allistor's back. "I am as hung over as you!"

"Too sore to move…" Allistor winced at the touch.

Eily sensed something was wrong.

"Ok fine," he said getting up. "I'll git it, but yer swallowing it by yerself; I ain't helpin yah chew none."

"Got it." Allistor said into his pillow which came out very muffled.

Eily returned moments later with a glass of water and a pill.

"Bottoms up yee slug." Eily chuckled.

Allistor groaned and turned to face Eily, he took the water with ease, smiled, and fell back asleep into his pillow.

Poland wakes up in the main living room, only to find that he's by his lonesome like usual.

"Like, where are all my peeps and that good stuff?" "It's like, sexy times." Poland says to himself.

He decides to explore the grounds of Iggy's mansion, including the main and guest bedroom chambers.

Feliks enters the first bedroom, only to find it is inhabited by no one. He finds more luck within the second bedroom he enters, to find both Eily and Allistor are sharing the bed together.

"Sleeping together without me?" "Like, how like, rude you guise!" Feliks pouts.

"I'm joining in; they won't regret this threesome like, ever!"

Meanwhile in the other guest bedroom Alfred and Arthur sat by one another in Arthur's king sized bed. Arthur buried his head into Alfred's chest and sighed.

"So," Arthur said. "I haven't had another person in here in a while; it feels kind of nice…"

"I still have one question," Alfred asked. "Where do you get your clothes from if you're not in the closet at some point in your life?"

"I told you," Arthur sighed. "I'm not gay, not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Certainly not," Alfred blushed. "Either way, sorry I'm the man of many questions."

"And few brains." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up," Alfred smiled and moved closer to Arthur. "At least I'm not a rummy."

"Rummy," Arthur asked. "I don't think that's even a word?"

"It is now." Alfred laughed.

In the other room yet again Allistor was asleep. Eily looked over at him. Eily walked over to the bed, sat down on the side of it, ruffled Allistor's hair, and kissed his forehead.

Allistor awoke immediately.

"What was that?" Allistor smiled for once, sincerely.

"What can't a brother kiss his brother on the head?" Eily tried not to show that he was blushing.

"Yeah when they're sick," Allistor sat up, and groaned with pain in his back. "I'm not sick…"

"I know," Eily said. "But…"

"Tell me something Eily," Allistor said. "If we weren't drunk last night and I could take advantage of you at any point last night…would you have let me?"

"I uh," Eily was thoroughly blushing now. "I cannot lie…yes."

"Ah," Allistor replied. "I see."

"I'm sorry," Eily said. "Maybe it's the alcohol talking I don't know, but I must say you do look damn sexy with bed hair."

"Thanks," Allistor laughed. "Now go git me another Tylenol."

"As you wish my lord!" Eily laughed.

In the other room, Arthur had fallen asleep without a pillow to lean on. Alfred looked down at his bed companion.

"_I don't know what it is," _he thought. "_But I do like him…"_

Arthur moved slightly and awoke to Alfred staring at him.

"Stop looking at my ass…" Arthur groaned and turned over.

"I wasn't," Alfred said. "I was looking at your pretty face."

"A likely story," Arthur said. "You're still buzzed I know it."

"No I'm not actually," Alfred replied, scooting closer to Arthur. "And I was telling the truth."

"Who would find this old drunkard's face pretty," Arthur laughed. "Certainly not any fair maiden."

"Oh I know someone's eye that it has caught." Alfred smiled.

"And who might that be?" Arthur asked sitting up to face Alfred.

"Me for one." Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur's lips.

Arthur grew a shocked expression on his face.

"How long?" he asked.

"For as long as I can remember." Alfred smiled.

"I see," Arthur smiled as well and leaned into Alfred. "Well you see to answer your question; I get my clothes from the closet quite often America."

"I figured as much." Alfred smiled and kissed him again.

"Just don't tell Sealand." Arthur replied.

"Oh this is going all over facebook." Alfred smirked.

"Way to ruin the moment git." Arthur said.

In the next room still, Allistor stirred and looked up at Eily before him with a glass of orange juice in his hand and some food.

"Yee made breakfast lad?" Allistor asked.

"I wish yee wouldn't call me lad," Eily said. "It makes me feel so young."

"Well you are." Allistor said.

"Whatever," Eily said. "Just eat you drunken swine, yee took all those pills without food, yee git up, yee'll puke the living daylights outta yee."

"Ah yes," Allistor sat up. "Why do I feel like a sick child?"

"You never did like help do you?" Eily asked.

"No way no how," Allistor replied. "It makes me feel weak."

"Well," Eily kissed his forehead again and Allistor blushed redder than his hair once more. "I don't care, I kind of like it...you being helpless and all…"

Allistor couldn't speak he was too busy blushing.

_Meanwhile in another dimension…just kidding…in another household. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano awoke. _

"_Hey man," Gilbert walked up to his brother and did his annoying laugh. "Did you get laid last night huh?"_

"_No," Ludwig smiled. "Did you?"_

"_Oh," Gilbert's face reddened. "Uh yeah totally I mean like the awesome me has someone every night am I right?"_

"_Then explain that tape…" Ludwig pondered._

"_Oh gott," Gilbert stammered. "Um well uh you see about that…"_

"_I'm waiting." Ludwig said._

"_Alright fine it's been like a month ok," Gilbert exclaimed. "I needed SOMETHING until my buddy got back into town!"_

"_Und who Vould that be," Ludwig teased. "Hungary?"_

_Gilbert's face was completely red._

"_The awesome me is leaving." He left the room._

"Feliciano, time to get up." Ludwig nudged him slightly.

"Veeee, but I'm so sleepy~." Feliciano muttered while rubbing his eyes.

_He's pretty cute when he's just waking up, being all sleepy… _Ludwig thought to himself.

"It's time to kick France's ass vounce and for vall." Ludwig smiled.

"B-b-but I don't even have my white flag with me!" Italy exclaimed. "How will I surrender properly without my white flag!" he moaned.

"Well you have me, little Feliciano." Ludwig said and he put an arm around Feliciano.

"Ludwig, I knew you cared about me!" Feliciano shouted and jumped at Ludwig for a big hug.

Sparkles seemed to fly just like whenever Feliciano does something dramatic.

"Get off mein leg!" Ludwig yelled as he surprisingly fell onto the nearby couch.

"Heeheeheehee, veeee!~" Feliciano cried with joy as he started jumping up and down on Germany.

"ARRRGH, MY DEUSCHBALLE!" Germany's voice cracked. "Get off, grown men do not jump around on top of people like that!"

Grandfather Rome suddenly enters the room at random.

"Ohhhhh nooo Ludwig, are you yelling at my little Feliciano again?" he said in a caring voice while holding Italy.

"Vell, he deserved it." And vhat the hell are you doing in my house!" Germany proclaimed.

Meanwhile still back and the Kirkland household again. Allistor and Eily were sitting in Allistor's bed contemplating many things.

"Well," Eily stood up and walked towards the door. "I guess it's probably around ten o- clock now so we must git up."

Allistor walked with him to the door and stood facing him.

"Huh Allistor," Eily asked. "What's wrong?"

Allistor only leaned forward and cupped Eily's face, before kissing him straight on the lips. Eily was a little shocked, but gave in.

"You," Eily said when the kiss broke. "You like me too?"

Allistor nodded.

"Oh, that's nice," Eily smiled. "You know you really should style that lovely hair of yours."

"And you should shut up," Allistor cupped his face again and smiled. "And kiss me again."

Eily did as he was told.

In the next room Arthur and Alfred were about to get up as well.

"Well love," Arthur said. "It's about ten, we should get up, I'm sure the others are waiting and didn't get into as weird of predicaments as we did?"

"You called me love," Alfred smiled. "I like that."

"Well get used to it then," Arthur kissed Alfred again. "Because it's staying."

Alfred tried to get up then winced in pain, he leaned himself back down again.

"What's wrong love?" Arthur asked.

"I hurt all over." Alfred groaned, clenching his teeth.

"I see," Arthur smiled. "Don't worry I'll get some food for us."

Alfred nodded once and then lay his head back down.

Sweden grabbed Finland's jacket as they headed out the door.

"Oh… um, thank you." Finland said shyly as he allowed Berwald to put his jacket on for him.

"Mmph." Berwald only replied.

_It's sort of strange how last night he talked a lot more than usual. But he seemed to be confessing his feelings sort of.. I guess now its back to the more silent Berwald that barely responds with nothing other than "Hmm." Or "Yes, m'wife." *sighs*_

_But he did say all those… nice things last night… _Finland remembered back to the words Berwald had said. _Ehhhhhhh! _He thought and began to blush severely.

"Anything wrong, m'wife?" Sweden stopped and looked at Finland in caring concern.

"Oh n-n-nothing at all!" Tino stammered. "Hehe."

"It's cold." "Hmm." Berwald said. Then he caught Tino's hand and held it gently.

Finland noticed but did not protest, only stared at the ground while they walked and his face heated.

"You look so cold and vulnerable." Sweden said absently as he wrapped his scarf around Tino's as well as his own.

_They walked home together in the cold weather, hand in hand, side by side._

_I hope m'wife loves me back. But even if he doesn't, I just want him to be as happy as he always is, now and always. _Sweden thought to himself.

_I wonder if he really does love me.. _Tino thought. _I think I may be falling for him without realizing before…_

Alfred now sat on Arthur's couch sipping water, no coffee allowed after hangovers. There was a knock at the door. Alfred got up and opened it.

"Oh sup Canadia." He smiled at his brother.

"Hi America," Matthew said. "I uh came to pick you up."

"How'd you know I was here?" Alfred asked.

"I phoned him." Arthur smiled and came up behind Alfred, placing his arm around him.

"Well I guess I'll go," Alfred smiled. "Last night was awesome Britain."

Alfred kissed his lips and Arthur kissed back.

"Let's get a move on Canadia," Alfred said as he and Matthew walked out towards their truck. "Come on."

Matthew and Alfred got into the truck and Matthew drove off.

"You do realize that you just kissed the man who raised you right," Matthew asked. "On the lips like a lover?"

"You do realize," Alfred replied. "That no one knows who you are but me, now drive."

Matthew squeaked and kept his eyes on the road.

Allistor and Eily walked out of the back room and looked at Iggy who was humming to himself in the kitchen.

"Dude came out eh?" Allistor laughed. "Told yee he was gay."

"Not any gayer then you my brother," Arthur laughed. "I heard you two this morning, kissing away in your bedroom."

Allistor and Eily stared at one another then back to Arthur.

"I guess we just got "outed" brother," Eily said. "I mean…"

"Oh yeah," Allistor cleared his throat. "I guess we did."

"Whatever you two," Arthur laughed. "I always knew you were in the closet."

"What," Allistor laughed. "Speak fer yerself lad!"

"Yes," Arthur smiled. "I know."

"Like hey guys," Poland came out of nowhere again. "What's up?"

"Where in the bloody hell did you come from?" Arthur, Allistor, and Eily exclaimed.

"The bedroom." Poland giggled and ran out of the house.

"I need more coffee," Allistor face palmed. "I must be seeing things."

"Nope unfortunately," Eily said. "That was real."

"Argh," Allistor groaned. "At least my headache is gone."

"Mine too." Eily said.

"I make three." Arthur poured himself a cup.

The three brothers sat down at the dining room table in silence for a few minutes before one of them broke the silence.

"So you and America," Allistor asked. "You guys…"

"Yes." Arthur smiled.

"Proud of yee my little bro," Allistor slapped Arthur's back. "Yee finally got laid!"

"Now I wasn't talking about that," Arthur exclaimed. "Get your minds out of the bucket!"

"Gutter…" Eily and Allistor replied.

"Whatever!" Arthur stomped off.

"I guess this is all's well that ends well," Eily sipped his coffee. "Eh Allistor?"

"Yeah," Eily said. "But whatever happened to those pastries, I mean who ate them?"

"Bless their weary soul lad," Allistor sighed. "Bless their weary soul…"

_Tino and Berwald arrived back at their homey cottage after their long walk together. They walked inside and hung up their extra outerwear. _

"I'll get the fire going since it's so chilly, even in here." Tino chimed cheerily as he rubbed his hands together. "I'll also get brunch going." "Anything you would like in particular?" He inquired.

"Anything you make I'm sure is delicious, m'wife." "You're so cute when you take on the role of m'wife so much like you are…" Berwald blushed slightly.

"What do you mean? Oh, right." He said as he noticed himself doing chores. "Hehe." Tino merely said as he put on his light blue and frilly edged apron.

"I can't help myself when you're so cute and everything all the time, drives me crazy." "Especially when you're wearing flattering things like this apron…" Berwald said as he wrapped his arms around Tino from behind.

"Ehh!" "I think you're forgetting I'm trying to cook, here!" Tino exclaimed with thoroughly blushed face. "I haven't even gotten started." "And I you should know I'm a man, not a woman."

"An adorable young man with an extremely slender womanlike figure and the most beautiful face and big brown puppy eyes I've ever laid m'eyes on…" Berwald murmured quietly but clearly.

Tino nearly dropped the pan he was holding and collected himself.

"Wow. Erm, by the way you're talking I'd think you were almost in love with me or something." Tino chuckled lightly. Slightly inquiring Berwald and wanting to know more.

"Well, of course I love you. M'wife." Berwald said. "I would never let anything happen to you or anyone take you away from me. No matter what." He finished and closed in on Finland with a planted kiss.

Tino let himself be taken away by his warm embrace and started kissing back passionately, understanding Berwald's true feelings for him. The windows soon fogged up and the cottage was no longer a chilly place despite the ever cold weather outside.

The Kirkland household was quieter than usual. Arthur sat on the couch while Eily took a nap in his room. Allistor sat down next to his little brother.

"Eh Allistor," Arthur asked. "Everything ok?"

"You know I never considered myself in the closet brother," Allistor replied. "I just figured no one would ever like me like Eily did."

"I see," Arthur chuckled. "Well I felt the same way, I even told that to America last night."

"Yeah I told Eily a couple things too," Allistor cleared his throat. "It seems like he understands meh."

"Well we are all brothers," Arthur said. "You seem to have forgotten that last night?"

"Oh god," Allistor replied. "Don't remind me, I'm not fond of incest!"

"Don't tell me that when you created it yourself last night!" Arthur replied.

"If you're implying we did the deed Arthur," Allistor replied. "No such thing went on last night; we were both too hung over."

"Oh so you're saying if you weren't hung over it would have happened?" Arthur smugly smiled and crossed his arms.

"Not in this house in my lifetime," Allistor grumbled. "These walls are much too paper thin…"

Arthur's face went red again. He grumbled under his breath and continued to read his book until the chilly winter air completely fogged up the windows.

**A/N: Wow… 6,000 words… o.O hmm I think this calls for a part 2 later on.**

**Anyways this was co-authored by my good friend Sarah (needs to write for fanfiction because she's good) and me. **

**You know my pairing choices my pretties... USUK and well I have kind of become a fan of ScotlandxIreland, yeppers no judging.**

**I wrote mostly the ScotlandxIreland and USUK parts and you guys will be able to tell when it's me and when its Sarah writing, but I'll hand this over to her…**

**Stay awesome but not as awesome as Prussia ;D**

**A/N: Hey guise this is Sarah and I had a lot of fun writing a bunch of these fanfics with my good friend that you all know and love. I wrote the SuFin(FinlandxSweden) scenes because I'm a huge fan of that pairing and I wrote most of the GermanyxItaly pairing moments. Hope you guise enjoy! :P****y**


End file.
